


Old pros

by winstonlives



Series: The Howell-Lester's at home [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babies, Family Fluff, Happy, Hospitals, Love, M/M, No Smut, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, nervous new dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: A two part fic about where Suzie Q came from and how they were before she arrived. And after Suzie Q and before the new baby. Nervous new dads who love their kids.





	Old pros

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the my parent!phan series.

“You ready?” 

“Yes, you’ve asked me that like eight times now,” Dan snapped. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, I’m sorry.” Dan sighed, “You know how I get when I panic.” 

“I know.” Phil smiled and pulled him into a hug. “The doctor will be out soon then we’ll know what’s going on.” 

Dan pulled away and paced up and down the hall a few steps both directions. “I’m just getting really nervous. What if it didn’t work?” 

“Then we’ll try again,” Phil said, stepping in front of Dan to stop his progress. He put his hands on both of Dan’s shoulders placing his thumbs on either side of his neck under his ears. “Everything will work out. I know it.” 

“Maybe we should have just adopted, maybe we should have just bought a farm and started a corgi rescue,” Dan said, his eyes flashing. 

“Danny, calm down.” Phil whispered, “It’s going to be fine, take a deep breath.” 

“How are you not freaking out right now?” 

“I am, but we can’t both be acting like you, one of us has to be level-headed.” Phil smiled when he felt Dan’s shoulders relax a little. 

“Okay…” Dan said taking a deep breath, and another, “Okay… I got this, I mean it’s not like I’m physically birthing the kid.” 

“Exactly, so sit down until the doctor comes out. Pacing does nothing but wears a hole in the floor.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, as the exam room door opened. “Alright guys, we’re ready for you.” Dr. Landrud said holding the door open. 

“How’re you feeling?” Phil asked, looking at the monitor hooked to the large machine. 

“Good,” Kristin said, smiling up at them. Then looked at the doctor. 

“Alright guys, you ready to see what we have going on?” The doctor asked sitting on the stool next to Kristin. 

“Yes, please,” Dan said, taking Phil’s hand. 

“Please, he’s been a nervous wreck.” Phil smiled. 

The doctor nodded and turned on the machine. “Okay then. Just watch the monitor and you’ll get the first look.” 

They both watched the screen and watched blue and black blurs move as the doctor moved the ultrasound probe over Kristin’s stomach. “Are we supposed to…” Dan said looking at the doctor in confusion. “I can’t see anything.” 

“Right here,” The doctor pointed, “this little bean-like spot, is the baby.” 

Dan squinted, “I am you sure?” 

Dr. Landrud chuckled, “I am. The next visit will be better, you’ll be able to see it better. It’s still too early to hear a heartbeat, but the next one we should be able to hear it.” 

On the way home, Phil drove as Dan stared at the little printouts from the ultrasound. Phil finally pulled into the drive, and unbuckled his seat belt, “You okay? You’ve been very quiet.” 

Dan didn’t say anything right away, then looked up with tears in his eyes, “I can’t see it. I can’t see anything! I’m already a terrible father.” 

Phil took his hand and kissed it as he chuckled, “You’re going to be fine. Just wait next time you’ll be able to see it better. It doesn’t look like a baby so you see it, you just can’t see it” 

_______

A couple weeks later they were back at the doctor’s office, and Dan was possibly more nervous, “Don’t worry about it.” Kristin said, “Everything is fine.” 

“I know…” Dan sighed and paced around the little exam room. 

“He’s nervous he won’t be able to see it again.” 

“Oi!” 

The doctor knocked and came in, “Hello everyone. Are we ready to see if we can hear a heartbeat today?” 

“God yes,” Dan said a little more forcefully than he had intended. 

“Yes please,” Phil smiled and squeezed Dan’s shoulder. 

The doctor did his normal checks, and then as soon as he moved the ultrasound probe over Kristin’s tummy the room was filled with the sound of a super fast tiny heartbeat. Dan burst into tears as they all looked at the screen. “I can hear it, but I still can’t fucking see it.” He turned his face into Phil’s neck. 

Phil wiped a tear away as he too had cried when they could hear the heartbeat, and rubbed Dan’s back, “I bet you can if the doctor shows us again, I can’t tell what is what either.” The doctor nodded and pointed to the screen. 

Dan sucked in some stilted breaths, and looked at the screen, “I think I can see it?” He said shrugging, “is it this thing?” He pointed, “Like this little black spot thing?” 

The doctor nodded, “Yup that is a little baby hanging out in there.” He pointed to Kristin’s tummy. 

Kristin rubbed the space and smiled up at Dan. “It’s a baby…” Dan said, quietly, a smile crossing his face, and looked over at Phil who was beaming. 

“Of course it’s a baby.” Phil laughed. “It’s our baby.” 

“Our baby…”  
_________

Months passed and finally, they got the call from Kristin’s sister, “Oh my god! Dan shouted as soon as he hung up. “Phil! She’s in labor!” He ran down the stairs. We have to go!” 

“What?” Phil said, coming out of the office wide-eyed. “Now?” 

“Yes you boob, now, she and her sister are already on their way already.” 

“Oh god! Do we have everything?” Phil said practically running to the front door. “Bag? Teddy bear?” 

“Yes, Phil, it’s right here,” Dan said picking it up from its place by the front door. “It’s been here for two weeks now.” 

“I know...are you ready?” 

“Yes, that’s why I am standing here holding the door open and waiting for you to go.” 

“Oh,” Phil said, noticing the door. “Sorry.” 

“I am definitely driving,” Dan said, closing the door behind them. 

They arrived in record time, even though Phil was a nervous wreck and kept asking how much longer it would be, even though he knew the route. They practically raced to the room and knocked on the door at the same time, a few seconds later and the door was pulled open by Kristin's sister. “Hi, guys.” She smiled. 

“Hi, is she okay?” Dan asked as they followed her into the room. 

“She’s fine. Ready to be done with the labor already though.” She said chuckling. 

“It hurts alright!” Kristin said, smiling from the bed. She was laying back, hooked up to all kinds of beeping machines, and wearing a hospital gown. Her legs were in stirrups and covered with a blanket, “Hi guys, are you ready to be dads?” 

“Oh god, we’re going to be Dads,” Phil said and became noticeably more pale. 

“You okay?” Dan said, turning and taking Phil’s hand. 

“I...yeah... is it hot in here?” Phil said, not looking at Dan but at all the equipment in the room. He spotted a table with what he thought looked like torture implements. “Man, I am thirsty…You want a drink? I think I want a drink.” He turned and walked out the door. 

Dan looked at Kristin and her sister, “Umm, I’ll be right back.” He followed Phil out into the hall and found Phil squatted down, his back against the wall and his eyes closed. “Phil?” 

Phil’s eyes popped open, and Dan could see the fear in his eyes, “Oh god, oh god!” Phil stood up. “I don’t know if I can be here…maybe I should leave?” 

“Phil, I know you want to be here. You wanted to cut the cord with me remember? You can’t leave. I know it’s scary, but I know if you leave you’ll regret it. I know you will. You want to be here to see our baby come into the world. Our baby...ours.” Dan smiled as tears filled his eyes, “We’re going to be a family of three when we leave here, and we’re going to do it together.” 

Tears slid silently down Phil’s cheeks, he sniffed and straightened his shoulders. “Yeah, yeah...you’re right. I have to stay, all those machines though…” 

“They are just there to help, it’s fine. Kristin is in good hands, our baby is in good hands, everything will be fine.” Dan smiled and wiped the tears from Phil’s cheeks. “Come on, let’s get in there I don’t want Kristin thinking we changed our minds.” He smiled and took Phil by the hand, as they walked back in the room. 

Ten hours later and many more tears, they were cutting the cord and kissing each other, their new baby girl, Kristin, and her sister. Dan even kissed the doctor who was surprised and laughed after Dan let him go and apologized. After a thorough looking over, the doctor asked for a name to put on the birth certificate. “Susan.” Phil smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby swaddled tightly in a yellow blanket. 

The next day after the two of them slept for what felt like five seconds in a chair, and saying goodbye to Kristin and her sister, they brought her home.

___________

Four years later:  
___________

 

“Got everything?” 

“Yes, you’ve asked me like seven times now,” Dan said, tucking his phone into his pocket. 

“I just want to make sure…” 

“I know. Sorry. We’re both nervous. It’ll be fine I swear.” Dan said, before leaning in to kiss Phil’s cheek. “We’ve done this before.”

“I know...it’s just...it’s always going to be a little nerve-wracking.” 

Dan buckled his seat belt and let out a deep breath. He turned to Phil, “It is, but it’s so worth it isn’t it? Remember when we had Suzie, We were both wrecks. I think this time will be better. The whole thing. Abigail is wonderful, and she’s done this before too. We’re in good hands.” 

Phil nodded. “I’m glad we’re doing home birth this time. The hospital kind of just freaks me out.” 

“Mm, same.” Dan said checking the rear view as he backed down the drive.

They arrived at the doctor's office a half hour later and walked in hand in hand. “Hi, guys!” Abby said, cheerfully from the waiting room chair she was in. She started to stand up, but they both stopped her. 

“No! You don’t have to get up.” Dan said, “Do you need me to check you in?” 

“You think I didn’t do it when I got here?” She smiled at him. They sat on either side of her. “We’re almost there. Only one woman ahead of me, and she’s been in there for about 20 minutes already.”

“How long have you been here?” Phil asked surprised. 

“Almost an hour. I got pregnancy brain and thought I was late.” She shrugged, “Turns out I was really early. Good thing they have free wifi.” 

“You should have let us pick you up,” Dan said, looking at the clock on the wall. 

“It’s okay, I had to pee anyway, so I already peed in the cup.” She said laughing, “It should be soon now anyway. How is everything going with you two? Is Suzie Q getting excited about her new baby sister or brother?” 

“She is, she’s sad she couldn’t come today. We said we’d record all the good bits though.” Dan said, holding up his phone. 

“I don’t know if that’s appropriate, but you should at least film the ultrasound,” Abby said winking. Phil blushed, but Dan laughed. 

“Yeah, okay ya cheeky,” Dan smirked.

“Ugh, it’s all the hormones. They are all over the place. One minute I am laughing at the stupidest thing, then crying at the same thing, then I turn around and am horny as hell even though I feel like an overstuffed goose.” 

“Thank you so much for doing this for us, you have been great,” Phil said, changing the subject. 

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad I could help.” She smiled, patting the bump of her stomach. 

The nurse came in through the clinic doors and called them back. She directed them into an examination room, “Someone will be with you shortly. We just need you to change into that gown on the table.” She said, before turning and closing the door behind her. 

“We’ll leave you be, let you change…” Phil said, turning to the door

“Don’t be silly.” Abby said, and picked up the dressing gown, “why do you think there’s this curtain in here?” She closed it, and a few minutes later they heard the paper sheet crumple. “Okay you can open it, I’m decent.” Phil pushed the curtain open. “You sure you don’t want them to tell you if it’s a boy or a girl?” She asked, smoothing out her gown. 

They both nodded. “It doesn't matter to us,” Dan said, smiling and taking Phil’s hand. “The only thing we hope for is a healthy baby, doesn’t matter if it’s a boy a girl or a goose for that matter.” 

“I highly doubt it’ll be a goose,” She laughed. “I do love how you guys did this. When I was a surrogate for Geoff and Barry they were so concerned about who the father was since it would dictate who would father the next kid. But since both of you are involved in it...it’s just great. Good thing Phil has such a big loving family.”

“We actually did the same thing with Suzie, so we wanted to do it this time too, and if we choose to have any more we’ll use the same method. We had 6 eggs frozen from 2 of Phil’s cousins, that way his genes are in the mix, but we don’t know who the mother is. So then it was just a matter of me fertilizing them and boom, hopefully, a healthy baby was made.” 

She nodded and they heard a knock on the door before it was pushed open. “Hi, guys. So are we ready to see this baby?”

“Sure are,” Phil said, Dan and Abby nodding along with him. 

“Okay, we’ll take a look and then we’ll go over what to expect the next four weeks or so. Sound good?” They all nodded  
_____ 

“Hi baby. How’s Grandma’s house?” Dan asked scooping her up as she ran to meet them at the front door. 

“Good.” She smiled, hugging him tight around the neck. Dan turned and handed her to Phil. 

“We missed you Suzie Q,” Phil said, getting a hug of his own. 

“We did, dad was driving me crazy singing your song all the time.” 

“Suzie, Suzie Q where are you…” 

“No!” Dan said, cupping his hand over Phil’s mouth, eliciting a peal of laughter from her. “I can’t hear it again. She’s right here.” Dan smiled and took her back from Phil. 

“Did you see the new baby?” She asked, looking between the two of them. 

“We did and I recorded it all for you to watch.” 

“Did dad cry?” 

“We all did.” Dan laughed and gave her a squeeze. “It’s getting closer and closer.” 

“We’re still going to Disney though, right?” 

“Of course,” Phil said, walking through the kitchen door. “We need one last trip with just the three of us, don’t we? Hi mum.” 

“Hi guys,” Dan’s mum said, hugging them both. “She has been waiting on pins and needles for you to get here.” 

“You want to see a picture of the baby?” Dan asked pulling out his phone after putting Suzie on one of the breakfast bar stools. 

“Does it still look like a splotch?” 

Phil chuckled, “No it actually looks like a baby this time.” 

Dan held up his phone and she took it, to look closer. “Still is kind of splotchy to me.” She said squinting. “What’s this?” She pointed. 

“An arm. And this is a leg and the face. See here’s the nose.” Phil said, pointing to the screen. 

“I can see it!” She smiled wide,”It is a baby.” 

“Of course it’s a baby.” Phil laughed. “Here mum want to see your grandchild en utero?”

“Always.” She nodded and put her glasses on. “Yup that’s a baby. So how’s everything looking?” 

“Good. So far everything looks to be on schedule.”

“Wonderful. Let me know when you want me to come down and help.” 

“Mum…” Dan said, shaking his head. “We did this before, we don’t need help.” 

“I know you don’t need any help. Just saying, if you want help, I am very able and willing.” She smiled and cupped Dan’s cheek before sitting down at the counter with Suzie. “Besides, when this one was born you called me at all hours asking a million questions. This time, I might as well be there instead of almost having a heart attack when the phone rings at four in the morning.” 

“I don’t know if that would happen this time. We’re old pros now mum.” Dan laughed. “Suzie trained us well I think.” He gently tugged on her curly ponytail. 

“Papa…” Suzie giggled and pulled her head out of reach. “Don’t pull my hairs.” 

“Sorry.” Dan smiled, “I can’t resist sometimes!” He swooped in and kissed her cheek, making her giggle more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know. Thanks for reading! Another installment is very nearly done so if you like this series, be on the look out in the next few days.


End file.
